ABCs
by StephanoGoldenEdition
Summary: I PROMISE TO STAY ON THIS. So, basically, 20-something oneshots based on songs from my IPod. Rated for themes and my Paranoia. This contains Gijinkas.
1. Abstract Nonsense

**I swear I always get distracted from fics like these, so this time I WILL keep on top of it!**

**Basically, I'll find a song from each letter of the alphabet and write a fic on it! Simple enough! Some of my songs are not English however; some are Vocaloid. I'm basing the fics of the chorus.**

**A – Abstract Nonsense (Rin Kagamine; based on the different choruses)**

* * *

_1/09. Monday_

Dear Diary,

Today, they were teasing me; Suicune even threw paper at me. I, like usual, asked them to stop, but it didn't work on them. Instead, it seemed to spur them on, and the situation lead to them giving me a fiercer version of the beatings they give me daily. Of course, the teachers do nothing; how can they? I haven't told them anything.

I resolved to jump from the window on the top story of the school building; it didn't go to plan, clearly, as I am writing this now. No, I got as far as stepping onto the windowsill, before having second thoughts and stepping back. What a coward I am.

Until tomorrow, Giratina.

* * *

_2/09. Tuesday_

Dear Diary,

I have been seeing the doctor, like Mother has been insisting upon, but I know it won't work. It never does. I try, of course, but the voices never stop. Never, ever stop.

I want to go. I know I do. I want this weariness to end; life is tiring. Yet...I can't. I'm too much of a coward to jump, to fall asleep. I know I am a coward; this proves it. I have no courage in me. I told the doctor that; he doesn't believe me. He thinks I have 'inner courage'; I know he's talking bullshit. They always do.

Until Tomorrow, Giratina.

* * *

_3/09. Wednesday_

Dear Diary,

I found a syringe today. It was under Celebi's desk, so I assumed it belonged to her. It was empty, but it gave me an idea...

I did it. I stole a clean, empty syringe from Mother's medicine cabinet and pierced my skin with the needle of it; the words from today's insults came to mind as I did the task; funnily enough, it was the calmest I've felt in a long time...I want to feel that again. The world is useless; they are useless; all is useless.

Until Tomorrow, Giratina.

* * *

_4/09. Thursday_

Dear Diary,

I found a new treat; cake! Darkrai brought it to school and offered to give me some. I accepted, of course, and found it to be delicious. It was a velvety mud cake; I must get the recipe from him.

The insults came from everywhere, not just the students. The beatings came, and I was mocked during sport by the students on my team. Ah, well. I'll just get that recipe, bake the cake and eat it. What else can a lame soul like me do?

The days are long and boring.

Until Tomorrow, Giratina.

* * *

_5/09. Friday_

Dear Diary,

I found a used knife on my desk at school today. It was covered in crumbs and what appeared to be sauce. The insults were the usual; same old, same old. Ignoring them is a useless activity. I came up with a plan.

I went to the fourth floor restrooms and aimed it over my chest and held it over my heart. Mt hand trembled.

In the end, I didn't go through with it. I'm a coward. The voices make it so.

Until Tomorrow, Giratina.

* * *

_6/09. Saturday_.

Dear Diary,

I tried again with the knife. I always think the insults and beatings will stop on the weekend. Like always, I am so wrong.

They came to my house while Mother was out and whipped me. There was blood on the sidewalk that I had to clean up.

So, I decided to try the knife again, but, like yesterday, I couldn't do it. I'm too scared to go through a painful demise. I am such a coward, a weakling.

Bored. I am never amused.

Until Tomorrow, Giratina.

* * *

_7/09 Sunday._

Dear Diary,

I tried to drown myself today. It's harder than you think, actually.

I filled the bathtub, got in and ducked my head under, holding my breath. A few seconds later, however, I chickened out, like I always do. I just can't do it! I want to; useless me, can't even do it right! The voices tell me this; I agree with them!

Until Tomorrow, Giratina.

* * *

_10/9. Tuesday_

Dear Diary,

The doctor says it's all in my head, that I don't physically look sick. Maybe he's right. Maybe I am fine, and I'm only imagining all my sicknesses.

_10/09. Tuesday_

...Yeah, right.

Until Tomorrow, Giratina.

* * *

_11/09. Wednesday_

The syringes have finally run out. I have finally found a solution to the world's problems! The voices tell me to run to the middle of the road and wait; their insults and beatings make me do this.

So, tonight, I shall do it. Goodbye, and goodnight, Diary. Thank you for listening; the only one who did in this useless world.

-Giratina.

* * *

_12/09. Thursday_

I made it half way. I want to die. I can't die.

I am a coward and a nuisance. The world is boring. Everyone is the same.

-Giratina.

* * *

_13/09. Friday_

Dear Diary,

Today, I bought a gun. Well, stole is the more correct, honest term, but who will care anyway? I 'bought' bullets for it and took it home, where it now lies on my desk.

Today, the taunting and beatings seemed stronger and harsher. I wonder what I did? What did I ever do to the voices who aim to hurt me in such ways? Even if it is useless, I just want to know what I did!

I will do it tonight. I can't put it off any longer! I can! I must! I HAVE TO!

-Giratina.

* * *

_14/09. Saturday_

Dear Diary,

WHY CAN'T I DO IT? I just want it to go away; the pain, the teasing, the beatings, the threats...I want it to just _go away_! I dream of death, I want it embrace it, but something holds me back. I can't figure out what it is, but it is the one thing that is getting in the way of me and peace.

The voices are growing still crueller. They are growing whip-like in their taunts, much like their beatings. I must take more care with covering the wounds.

I wish I could die. That's what it is, a wish. A thought. A fantasy, never coming true.

I'm bored.

-Giratina.

* * *

_15/09. Sunday_

They won't let me cry. Every time I do, their taunts and beatings double. I just want to cry. Is that too much to ask?

To the voices, it is. They are right, like always...I feel the tears fall as I write this. Quick! Wipe them away before they find out about this and hurt me! Hurry!

-Giratina.

* * *

_16/09. Monday_

I want a hug.

They push me away.

Why? What did I do? I just want someone to embrace me, to tell me it'll be alright, even when it won't be. I want a person to hold on to and to be my rock, my salvation. I want that more than life itself.

Is that too much to ask? Yes.

-Giratina.

* * *

_17/09. Tuesday._

Even the doctors can do nothing for me but suggest medicine. But, I don't need it, do I? The voices are real, like you and me, right? So real...they tell me the truth about myself, the truth I used to shy away from, but now embrace for what it is. I am told I am unique; the only Dragon/Ghost type. I am told this all the time.

But, the voices know better, they know the truth. They know I'm no better than the garbage on the streets, and that I should be treated like the same. That is why they hurt me; they treat me according to what I deserve.

-Giratina.

* * *

_18/09. Wednesday_

Diary,

This is Giratina's Mother writing. I have seen all of the previous entries. I thought you should know that your owner is dead. He was found this morning in the bathroom, a knife in his heart, a gunshot-wound through his head, syringes in his wrists and half-hanging out the window. Carved in the wall were the words "Useless. Boring," in a repetitive fashion.

There was a note underneath his corpse. It was written in blood and said:

THE VOICES ARE RIGHT. I DESERVE THIS. ALL OF IT. THEY DID IT.

I showed this to the police, but they gave me the most astounding piece of news:

They had taken a swab of all the objects used and came back with the results being that _Giratina's _fingerprints were the only ones on the items. It seems it was a suicide, but it doesn't explain the note! My son was _not _insane!

Also, I've been hearing things, I think. It sounds like a distant murmuring...I wonder what it could be?

-Mother.

* * *

**I hope it's not too bad...**

**~Stephano**


	2. Blood On My Hands

**So, 'B' was hard to do...ugh, I settled on the following song:**

**B – Blood On My Hands (Xandria)**

* * *

(Darkrai's POV)

It's almost pitch-black outside; it's a moonless night, though the sky is not without light. Silvery stars illuminate the dark sky, seeming to wink at me. Though it is very little, the light they supply is enough for me to be able to carry out my task.

_It is strange_, I think absently, making my way through the dense trees, _How the night is so beautiful, yet something tragic will happen in a few minutes..._

I glance up at the sky again, looking at the stars, and continue on, finally making my way out of the trees and picking up my pace, moving from a walk to a brisk run. The crisp night air chills me, but I shake the cold feeling off and move from a brisk run to a full-out sprint.

_**Can't be late!~ Can't be la-ate!~**_

The stars look so cold from here; cold, but at the same time, more beautiful than any diamond. I have always held great regard for the stars and moon; they sooth me and keep me happy. They remind me of chucks of solid ice hanging in the air; Mew must have been thinking of ice when she created them. I hear the distant call of a Hoothoot and am reminded of my purpose this night.

_**Hurry!~ Hurry!~**_

The shadows seem more disjointed than they should be; I stop running and look around; the trees and bushes seem to be full and normal, while their shadows make them seem like they are withering away and dying. I also notice that the shadows on both sides of the path extend so far that they overlap each other.

_Odd, _I think, biting my lip, _It's not that light out, and yet the shadows stand out..._

I decide to continue on, but as I start to move, I feel as if I have to push my way through a wall of jelly; it becomes harder to push forward, and I have to put all of my strength into pushing through the wall.

I eventually make it through, and when I look behind me, the shadows are there. They flicker and wink at me; I shudder involuntarily and turn around to continue on. I begin to sprint again and dimly notice that there are no more shadows like the previous ones.

_**Come on!~ Come on!~**_

I come to a river, and see my employer's victims: an elderly lady, a young boy and a middle-aged man underneath a tall, large lamp. They are camped in front of the river, which is fast paced and filled with rocks. Big, sharp rocks.

It would be a pity if someone was impaled on them.

I bite my lip; a habit I've been trying unsuccessfully to get rid of. I knew exactly what Employer wanted me to do, but the old woman and young boy had nothing to do with it...

I sighed and pulled out my knife, leaving the undergrowth.

"I'm sorry."

_**It's a sin to do this, Darkness!~ It's a sin to do this, Darkne-e-ess!~**_

I wipe the blade of the knife and look at the rocks in the river; they were adorned with bodies. The blood stains the water, though only for a second before it is washed away. I feel shock run through me, and rub my eyes, looking again at the river.

It had grown the colour of the sky and was sparkling with red, yellow and white. I see what appear to be spirits of the deceased bubbling to the surface of the river, their mouths open in soundless screams and their hands extended in a longing position.

'_**You have sinned on the River, Dark-ne-e-ss!~'**_

I jump at this and turn around hurriedly; no-one is there.

'_**Woe to those who sin on the River!~'**_

"Oh...my..." I feel understanding flow over me. I am in the presence of the Death River – the river where the spirits of those who killed themselves reside. I remember the millennia-old fairytale:

"_Those who kill near the River die on the River."_

As if controlled by some other-worldly being, I raise my hands and cup them to my lips, feeling something warm and wet touch them. I look down and choke back a startles oath at the sight:

Blood was resting in my hands, just like water.

Again, that compulsion flowed over me and I drank, feeling the thick liquid trickle down my throat. Instantly, I stiffen, and collapse to the grass, letting out soft moans of pain. It feels like I am burning from the inside; two gleaming green eyes lock with mine, and I hear one last thing before my death:

'_**Those who kill near the River die on the River, Darkness-Assassin! You've made your last killing!~'**_

* * *

**Don't ask, lol. I'm just blergh. But, it's done...it's over...I have a headache...**

**And there is a moth in my room. God help me ._.**


	3. Crash and Burn

**So, I went for a walk on the jetty today and it was windy and I felt like I was going to be blown off it. Not the best feeling ever. Lol, the first sentence I just typed would make one of my relief teachers burst in to flames ;)**

**Aww~ My cat's being affectionate 3 Too bad he gives me allergies...-.- I AM WILLING TO SUFFER FOR HIM.**

**C- Crash and Burn (Savage Garden) Clefairy (Mokuro)/Gengar (Shinyet) Mild Yaoi!**

* * *

(Gengar's POV)

I groan, opening my eyes and glaring at the bedside table. My phone's ringtone was playing loudly; the song, Euphoria, blares over the speakers and I drop my hand on it, picking it up. I sit up and stare at the caller ID:

_Mokuro._

"What could he want at this hour of the night?" I mutter, pressing the answer button and holding the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I speak.

"_..._"

"Hey, Mokuro? You there?"

"_..._"

"Are you messing with me!?" I growl, "'Cause if you are I'll-!"

"_N-no..._" Mokuro finally murmurs, _"Don't hang up..."_

"Why'd you call?" I narrow my eyes, "Have you been...crying?"

"_...I can't..._" he takes a shuddering breath and lets out a sob, _"I c-can't do this anymore! I can't go on, Shinyet! I just can't..." _he starts crying, becoming incoherent.

"No!" I raise my voice, "Don't talk like that! Mokuro, I'm serious-!"

"_...I love you, Shinyet," _He chokes out between sobs, _"...Goodbye._"

"Mokuro!?" I feel panic race through me as I hear the sound of the dial-tone; he'd hung up, "Mokuro!"

I shove my covers off and, putting a robe on, bolt from the room. He lives in the same apartment complex as I do; I reach his room and, upon finding the door unlocked, barge in, entering the lounge room. He is not there, so I go through every room in the unit, finally finding him on the bedroom balcony. He is on the railing and tipping forwards in what seems to be slow-motion.

I swear loudly and burst through the glass door, grabbing the Clefairy Gijinka by the waist as he falls. I bring us both up, using my Ghost-Type abilities, and set him down on the balcony. During this, Mokuro just stares at me, eyes wide and fear-filled.

"What. The. _Hell_. Was that!?" I half-scream at him; I instantly regret this as he recoils and starts crying again. I take a deep breath and speak in a calmer tone.

"Why did you try to kill yourself like that?" Mokuro looks at me when I ask this.

"...Never mind. It's stupid," he looks down again and hugs his knees to his chest, "It's...nothing."

"It's _something_!" I reply forcefully.

The Clefairy Gijinka then tackles me in a hug, crying into my nightgown. His body shakes with sibs, and I wrap my arms around him, pulling him closer.

"Tell me," I say, "Please? I'd would like to know why you attemped suicide..."

He doesn't reply, only tightens his hold on me.

"Mokuro..."

"...M-Mother and Father d-did... what I j-just attempted yesterday," His voice is muffled, "I-It's because of m-me; I moved out...now I w-want to j-join them..."

"No! I'm _not _gonna let you do that!" I move us so that I am looking at his face, "You will join them in due time – do _not _hasten the process. Don't you _dare_."

"But..." I place a finger over his lips, shushing him.

"No 'but's, love. Don't do that ever again."

"...I'm alone, though," I feel a pang of guilt, "Ceni doesn't return my calls, everyone bullies me at school and even you...don't talk to me anymore..."

"I..." It was true. Between preparing for exams and trying to sort my home-life out, I have had no time for my boyfriend. Hell, I can't remember the last time we went out. I take a deep breath and exhale slowly.

"I'm sorry, 'Kuro," I say, pressing my face into his soft pink hair, "I should _make _time in my schedule to see you...I apologise."

"Really?"

"I swear upon my...everything," I hear him sigh.

"I'm...sorry, Shinyet. But...it still doesn't change the fact that I'm alone-."

I move and press a sweet kiss against his lips before breathing,

"No, you're not. You're never alone."

* * *

**~Stephano**


	4. Don't Fear the Reaper

**Well, 'D' was extremely hard to find...I **_**finally **_**found a song. YAY.**

**-applauds self-**

**D – Don't Fear the Reaper (Blue Oyster Cult) ****Mismagius**** (****the 'reaper'****) ****and Weavile**

* * *

(Weavile's POV)

I look around; the sky is a disgusting shade of grey and snow falls at a fast pace. It's clear I am in the middle of a blizzard. I tug on my scarf and sniffle.

I know I am an Ice-Type; I feel the cold for some reason. Mother says it runs in the family; her mother was like me, and her mother's mother, and so on. I was the lucky one to get it.

_**Excuse me, Weavile.**_

I look around for the source of the voice, to find nothing.

"Where...?" I ask, confused. The blizzard is loud, yet I could hear the voice clearly over it.

_**Look down, dear.**_

I do so and gasp:

I see my body on the ground, in front of an over-hanging rock, lying face-up. My face is unhealthily pale, tinged with blue, and my eyes are closed.

"Wait..." I extend my hands in front of me: they look normal, but not as pale. As the snow falls, I realise the snow is falling _through _me, not landing _on _me.

"...What's going on!?" I demand, feeling fear begin to rise, "What happened!? Why am I here...but there at the same time!?"

_**Let me tell you.**_

A woman appears before me; the only reason I call her a woman is because she is wearing a flowing purple dress. Her features, while beautiful, are terrifying; her skin is pale and seems to be stretched over her bones, yet it is not...ugly. Her eyes are a deep red and her limbs are long and thin. A large purple had rests on her head.

"Who...Who are you?" I ask; the woman smiles softly at me.

_**I go by countless names. But, to most, I am known as Death – the Reaper.**_

"I...am dead?" I am amazed.

_**Yes.**_

"How did I die?"

_**Hypothermia.**_

"I died in this blizzard?" I am surprised, "How? I'm an Ice-Type!"

_**So? You're a particularly weak Ice-Type.**_

"Thanks..." I let out a sigh and shake my head, "Where do I go now?"

She extends her hand.

_**Take my hand, **_she says, and I find myself doing so. Her hand is like ice, and feels skeletal. I shiver and instinctively try to pull my hand away, but she grasps mine in a vice-like grip; despite her appearance, the woman is very strong.

_**Don't be scared, **_I can hear faint amusement in her voice, _**If you were headed to Hell, I wouldn't be this kind, Weavile.**_

"I see..."

We start walking, and an eerie silence replaces the sounds of the blizzard. I tighten my grip on her hand; she looks back at me and the ghost of a grin crosses her thin face.

_**Do not be alarmed; I find walking to be a tiresome way of getting to places...**_

I have no to time to question this as she pulls me up with her, the ground disappearing rapidly beneath me. I want to scream, but it sticks in my throat and all I can manage is a pitiful squeak. I look up and see her looking down at me with a faint apologetic look in her eyes.

_**Ah, yes. I sometimes forget that some mortal's can't fly. My apologies. But, don't be scared...**_

"Yes," I say, surprised that I can talk. My grip on her hand tightens more, and I grasp her arm with my other hand. She moves suddenly, and I find myself held bridal-style in her arms. The sudden movement catches me off-guard, and I absently circle my arms around her neck, hugging her neck tightly.

"Why...?"

_**I am in a...whimsical mood, Weavile. Forgive me.**_

"Of course."

A long time passes, and I find myself growing weary.

"Have we reached where we're going yet?" I ask, yawning. This surprises me, as I didn't know ghosts could feel weariness.

_**Soon, Weavile, **_comes the reply, _**just sleep now. When you wake up, we will be there.**_

I close my eyes, but before I fall asleep, she asks me a question:

_**Are you scared anymore? I dislike having to ship around scared people; they never relax, and it make moving to the next life unnecessarily difficult.**_

I smile faintly.

"No. "

_**Good.**_

* * *

**I don't even know.**

**I really don't.**

**~Stephano!**


	5. Everytime We Touch

**Anyone hear of the game 'Mermaid Swamp'? I downloaded it yesterday and I played it and I couldn't finish it because I was like "NOPE. EFF THAT." I don't handle jump scares very well. This is weird, as I like horror stuff. I am weird.**

**So, I'm using a grossly over-used song! Yay for me! Another diary-entry fic – like the one in 'A'; this is not angst-y, however. It goes like this: The first 2 (or just one line in some cases) lines are combined = one diary entry. I suck at explaining.**

**E – Every Time We Touch (Cascada) Sableye and Spiritomb (Yaoi). It's Sableye's Diary, by the way.**

* * *

_November the 1__st_

_Dear Diary,_

Oh. My. God. He actually touched me today! Well, by 'touch', I mean he held my hand, but _still_! I'd been walking along the school corridor, minding my own business like a good little Ghost/Dark type when _BAM_, I was pushed into the lockers by that daughter-of-a-bitch Skitty and her posse of rich kids. It _hurt_, actually, and it resulted in me dropping my books and papers on the ground! Oh, it was _humiliating_; everyone was laughing!

But, _he _came up and helped me! He picked my books up while I got the papers. He gave me my books back and I thanked him profusely; he held my hand in his, said that I didn't need to say thanks, that it was his pleasure to help, and released my hand!

Ohmygosh...I can still feel his hand on mine even now! His touch just make me...I can't even begin to describe how good his touch makes me feel.

I think I have a problem.

Oh well. All I can hope for is that there will be other opportunities for him to hold my hand~! Or to hug me. Either/or, it doesn't matter to me! Anything would make me the happiest person in the world~!

-Sableye.

* * *

_November the 3__rd_

_Dear Diary,_

I can die happy now.

I was playing Sport today – you know the lesson P.E ? We were doing Volleyball – something I suck at – and I got _hit in the face with a ball. _I ended up crying (I'm not good at ball games and I have a low pain threshold, OK?) and _Spiritomb _of all people offered to take me to the front office for an icepack and a tissue, as I got a bloody nose from the ball.

I doubt I'll ever be able to say yes faster than I did then.

Anyway, I sat out for the rest of the lesson and Spiritomb held me back for some reason. When everyone else had left, I was about to ask why he held me back when he _kissed me on the cheek_. He then said that he was happy I wasn't seriously injured and left the P.E room, blushing.

I felt like I was flying and floating amongst clouds for the rest of the school day; I still do now! There is no way he did that as an act of friendship right?

...Right?

Well, I hope I'm right~! He's just so...I still feel like I'm flying, so I might stop writing so that I can _try _to calm down!

-Sableye

* * *

_November the 4__th_

_Dear Diary,_

I swear, my heart flutters in my chest whenever I see him! I just can't even...oh my _God_! He's been sitting next to me all day – something he's never done before – and he's been talking to me a lot! Granted, it's only been a day, but this has probably been the best day of my life so far!

I really want him near me, Diary! I can't explain it, but I love his presence. I love everything about him! I just love _him_.

Well, I've got so much work to do tonight! I should go!

-Sableye

* * *

_November the 10__th_

Dear Diary,

Sorry I haven't written in a while; I can't even describe how the past few days have gone!

He asked me out two days ago; we're going out now! I have never been so happy! I'm still bubbling with excitement over it!

He caught me outside of school and asked me to come over; I did so and we had a lovely dinner. After dessert, he casually mentioned that he would _really like it _if I became his boyfriend. You can predict my answer, of course.

I said yes!

So, now we're a 'thing' and I'm just so happy! The hugs he gives me now make me feel all bubbly inside and it's like static when I snuggle next to him in the library; he makes me feel all fuzzy!

I love him to bits~!

-Sableye

* * *

_November the 11__th_

_Dear Diary,_

He kissed me today! Oh my God!

We were in the library, when all of a sudden he pulled me to him, caressed my face and brought his lips to mine. I practically melted at this, and very eagerly kissed him back. He broke the kiss eventually, but pulled me into his lap; I snugged him, and he kissed me on the head.

I love him so much!~

The kiss made me feel like I was floating on clouds; I was so happy, it could be called ecstatic. I still can't believe it! I practically melted into a puddle of Sableye mush in his lap. He's just _oh God _perfect for me, and I doubt I'll ever fall for someone as hard as I've fallen for him.

-Sableye

* * *

_November the 12__th_

_Dear Diary,_

I can't even...I just...

I love him. I told him that. He replied that he loved me too.

I'm just dying here – I can't believe that he feels like _that_! I literally pounced on him when he said that and kissed him repeatedly, no caring who heard. I just – UGH! I can't express it!

I need him in my life so much! And I got him~!

I'm not letting him go!~

-Sableye

* * *

**As you can tell, I ran out of inspiration at the end, lol.**

**~Stephano**


	6. Falling Awake

**Up to 'F'! **

**I went to the library where these mothers with their babies were having this thing and they were in front of the book sectioned I wanted to get to and then they started the nursery rhymes...**

**Beware: this is gonna be a monologue...I have a habit of doing that...**

**F – Falling Awake (Tarja; I am just 500% obsessed with this song~!) Darkrai**

* * *

(Darkrai's POV)

I am falling, continuously falling. It is because I have done things that I cannot remember, so I believe. I feel like I have awoken into a new world. It is like a bucket of chilled water has been thrown over me and jolted me from a deep sleep; I feel like my life has been a dream, and that I have been sleepwalking for all of it. But, awakened as I am, I see the truth.

All I can remember is snapshots of my 'normal' life. I see glimpses of a tall, blonde-haired woman and two children, all begging for something I can't figure out. They seem to be crying, and the blonde woman seems the most distressed. I also see flashes of red, connected to a pale face which is twisted in anger. But, out of all the disjointed images, the clearest one is of a man – with the same red eyes – kneeling on the ground with a look of loathing...yet I can see he is also extra-ordinarily upset about something.

However, these memories are fading even as I speak, and the images are, at the best of times, blurred anyway. Except for that last one; that one is as clear as ever. The memories are dying along with my former self, I have come to realise, and I feel surprise that I feel remorse for people who I don't even know.

I see a light at the bottom of the cavern; images pour towards me from it. Tell-tale pictures of people catch my attention. All of them have two things in common: their fuzzy expressions are horror-filled with their mouths are open in a soundless scream of despair, and a thick coating of blood covers them. I feel something try to click in my mind, but all I can think of is that they're all blood-soaked.

_Did I do that? _I think; I recognize some of the faces, however faintly. An overwhelming compulsion to get closer to the light overwhelms me, and I find myself extending an arm towards the light eagerly.

Again, I get that sensation that I am falling, which I know I am, but it seems like I am just hovering mid-air. The light is getting closer, and I feel as if I'm awakened.

The falling sensation intensifies, and I feel a scream tear unbidden from my mouth. Again, an intense feeling of awakening overwhelms me, and I feel my eyes widen as I see memories flash across my mind.

_I remember..._

I see what I have done. I deserve to die and fall forever into this dark chasm. The light has stopped moving closer, and I scream again. I'm falling, but, unlike in my dreams and fantasies, I am _awake._

* * *

**Sorry if this doesn't fit with the lyrics; I tried! I hope I'm doing OK...I'm on a roll, though! I'm actually updating frequently, which is a miracle for me c:**

**~Stephano**


	7. Gone With the Sin

**Hello again! I'm up to 'G', yay...**

**I went for a walk and found a cat under a chair. That made my day c:**

**G – Gone with the Sin (HIM) Darkrai; (implied) Cresselia. Darkrai's a creep in this, so...**

* * *

I can see you from where you're standing, darling? Can you see me? I'm pretty sure you can't although I wish you could; it would probably ruin our relationship, but I'm starting to get over my feelings of hesitation. Your hair today is piled up on your head with a few curls escaping and brushing your pale neck. You are dressed in an ornate pink dress as well as a few pieces of silver jewellery. You are dressed up for a reason that I do not know of, but I'll make sure to find out.

The jewellery and dress cannot outshine your beauty, my love. Nothing can.

* * *

I can see the stitches on your arms; you were in an accident not so long ago. Your body was crushed by an incoming car, and the gravelled ground added to your injuries. To make it worse, a pack of wild Mightyena had come along and picked at you. I chased them away for you, precious. You didn't see it – you were unconscious at the time – and I'm glad you didn't. I got a bit...carried away.

Your skin was tattered – from the wild Pokémon, no doubt – and you were covered in blood. I hated looking at you like that, but at the same time, I was relieved; I could be in your presence without having to hide for the time being.

I was the one who took you to the hospital; the staff wouldn't remember me, though.

I am very...forgettable.

* * *

How could you?

I saw you with him, saw you flirting, saw you kissing...you looked so happy...

Am I not enough for you?

In some ways, I am extremely angry; how _dare _that other man take you for himself! Take _you _from _me_! I am so...I can't describe it. I just want to tear him limb-from-limb and take you away with me. Of course, that is only a fantasy, but I am working on it...one day, you _will _be _all _mine.

In another way, however...I find it intriguing. You're happy to commit adultery against me, the one who watches you, for a weaker human...it astounds me, to be honest. Sure, I may have not revealed myself to you, but have no fear: you _are _mine. I decided that the moment I laid eyes on you.

Every time you sin against me – yes, it is a sin, beautiful – I find myself drawn more to you. Every move you make on him...every kiss you give him...every word you speak to him...you sin against me; you're so _gone, _my beloved, so _gone _in your sinful ways.

This position in the tree outside your bedroom window is growing uncomfortable. I will, in the very near future, reveal myself to you after so long...I can hardly wait.

I will make you _mine_.

* * *

**I tried. Lol, it was hard, because this song was hard and stuff like that. I think I feel the after effects of chocolate kicking in...:D  
~Stephano**


	8. Hand of Blood

**For this one, it took forever to find a song for it.**

**I'm combining the first parts of the song as well, as I think this will work better with a bigger... (Gestures hands wildly)...that. This was really hard to pick a song for...**

**H – Hand of Blood (Bullet for My Valentine) Darkrai; implied one-sided Darkrai/Giratina; the woman is whoever you want her to be. Crazy, Possessed, Insane, Murderer!Darkrai**

_**Bold Italics: the Voice**_

'_This kind of writing in quotation marks': Thoughts_

* * *

_(Possessed:)_

Oh. Dear me, what a mess.

I hold a hand to my forehead to shield my eyes from the sun's glare. Well, she had it coming, after the insults and the rejection...imagine, rejecting someone like me!

The nerve of some people.

Today...it's what people call _Valentine's Day_; a day where couples get together and celebrate their love and buy each other gifts and just generally act like idiots. Truthfully, I have never seen any point in celebrating the 'festive' occasion. Not since the last time...

_(Flash Back)_

"_I want to tell you...I like you. A lot."_

_The dark-haired male looked at me in horror and backed away._

"_...I'm not like that..." he shakes his head, "And, I already have a _girl_friend...pleasedon'thurtme!" he rushes the last words out._

"_...Oh."_

_(Flashback end)_

So, I decided to give love – or lust – another chance this year; I choose a pretty redhead with forest-green eyes. I looked into her eyes – locked our gazes – and let her fall under my spell. I took her away from civilisation, to my home, and gifted her with a crystal rose.

"_I lust for you"_, I had told her, _"I like you..."_

She had shuddered and said that she was sorry, she already had a fiancée. On top of that, she said that she would be missed by now, and that she _really had to go_.

She never saw the knife coming.

But, now, her body is covered in the crimson liquid and her expression is set in a frozen cry of horror. I had been nice to her, slitting her throat quickly, so she wouldn't have to suffer as much, but what does she reward me with? An expression of pure dread. Some people are so ungrateful.

But, she's dead now. Pity, she could have worked out for me.

* * *

_(Unpossessed:)_

"Oh...My...God..."

I stare down at the body and hold my hands to my lips, trembling.

"What have I done..."

I grimace and close my eyes, my headache returning. My head throbs, like my pulse does, and I sit down on the blood-stained ground, holding my head in my hands.

"It's not my fault!" I cry, squeezing my eyes shut.

_**Yes, it is...**_the voice replies, _**You drew the knife. You slit her throat.**_

"You did it!" I tug at my hair, trying to pull the voice from my mind, "You made me! It's not me! It's _you!_ All _you_!"

_**But, you let me do it!**_ The voice hisses, _**You allow me to take you over; you allow me to let you commit your deepest desires!**_

"No!" I hit my head against the ground, "Stop it! _I don't want this! You do!_"

_**It's rather easy to do, actually,**_ the voice is clinical; I try to ignore it, but it draws all of my attention to itself, _**I just...exert my powers over you; I...loosen your morals. You do the rest. **_

I am in tears now; my headache is now rapidly reaching migraine-levels.

_**It's as simple as flipping a switch; well, you're the one doing all the work, technically. All I have to do is exert the **_**tiniest **_**amount of power...you let me take over so easily...so, really, you're doing this to yourself. To work with the previous metaphor, you're "flipping on your own switch".**_

"Stop it!" I bury my face into the grass, "Leave me alone! It's not me! _It's not me!_"

_**You're very unstable. This makes this so easy**_

I sob again, lifting my head and staring at my left hand; it's bloodstained and I gulp. I clench that hand into a fist and punch the bloody grass; the headache had dulled, finally, although it was still there.

"You...my heart can't take much more..." I wasn't exaggerating; I could feel that it wasn't beating as well as it should, and the stress I go through doesn't help it, "_Do you want me to die!?"_

_**I can stop you from dying...**_

"Like hell you will!" I spit, "You _want me to die!_"

_**Maybe...but, then again, why? You amuse me.**_

I bit my lip, staring at my hand still.

_**Yes, you're the most amusing specimen I've ever dealt with.**_

The migraine comes back, only this time, it hurts more than I could ever imagine. I let out a strangled scream and fall forward, unconscious.

'_I don't want this...please help me...it hurts so much...my heart..._

* * *

_(Possessed:)_

I stare at my right hand blankly; the blood covering it is curiously damp. That should be physically impossible, but maybe my friend it keeping it moist.

_**Go on...**_the voice murmured; I grin. Raising the hand, I lick at the red liquid, haltingly at first, but soon eagerly, the voice egging me on. My hand is soon as clean as it can be under the circumstances, and I lick my lips.

_**Good, Darkrai**_**, **the voice encourages, _**It's your mess, so you should clean it up.**_

I nod and stare at the dead body of the woman. She looks much paler than she used to; an improvement, I have to admit. I get up from the ground and walk over to her, picking her dead weight up easily.

"I must bury it," I muse aloud.

I turn to see a hole behind me; I suspect the Voice has something to do with this. I jump into the dark hole and lay the body down gently, crossing her arms so that her hands covered the wound on her neck. I climb out of the hole and dust myself off.

I turn around to see that the hole is gone; my friend has struck again.

"Good," I murmur, nodding, "Thank you."

_**A pleasure, **_the voice replies, _**Now, for your task...**_

I listen as it relays the task to me; without wasting time, I start running towards the nearby town, stopping to pick up the knife I used on the woman.

'_Those people will be happier after I'm through with them,' _ I think, picking up the pace, _'They deserve to be happy, after what they've done.'_

People say that people who live my kind of life are doomed to the flames of Hell; that their lives are so corrupted that even their lives on Earth are consumed by the fires of Hell.

To be honest, I stopped caring ages ago. My friend will save me. He promised.

* * *

**DONE.**

**~Stephano**


	9. I Can't Keep My Eyes Off Of You

**I...'I' is what I'm up to! Yay! I had cupcakes! With chocolate icing and chocolate chips on them! :D I couldn't tell the chorus, so I just used the bit that starts off with "When I stuff you with cotton candy..." **

**I – I Can't Keep My Eyes Off Of You (SpongeBob; yeah, I know...) Wigglytuff and Chimecho~**

* * *

"Come on~!" the pink-haired Gijinka pulled his girlfriend by the arm towards the carnival, ignoring her protests.

"We have work today!" she protested, "We can't just go off and-!"

"Chatot can deal with it!" Wigglytuff called over his shoulder, stopping in front of a cotton candy stand, "One, please!"

The vendor handed him a cone of the sweet treat and, after paying for it, Wigglytuff led Chimecho to a nearby bench and sat down, beginning to nibble at it.

"Have you ever had this?" Wigglytuff asked, offering the candy to her, "You want some?"

"Uh..." Chimecho frowned slightly, "I've never had it, actually. And, it looks awfully...sweet."

"Oh, come on! It's delicious!" he took a piece off and put it in her mouth before she could protest. Her eyes widened with surprise and she exclaimed,

"It melts on your tongue!"

"Yep!~" Wigglytuff nodded, "It's what makes it so delicious! It's one of my favourite foods..." he trailed off thoughtfully, "Though it has nothing on Perfect Apples!~" he took another mouthful of the treat and laughed delightedly when Chimecho reached over and took some of it, saying, "It's quite nice, actually."

"I told you!" he smiled at her, "It reminds me of you, actually!~"

"...Pardon?" Chimecho raised a quizzical eyebrow, "How did you compare me to candy?"

"Well, it's a sweet thing...like you!~" he replied, as if it were obvious, "It's so delicious and nice and sweet and..." his brow creased in thought, "...other things!"

Chimecho blushed, "Really?"

"Of course!~"

"...Thank you." She was still unused to regular compliments, so the Gijinka would often catch her off guard with his observations. She leaned across and placed a soft kiss against his cheek, murmuring,

"I could say the same for you."

* * *

"Seriously?" Wigglytuff eyed the Ponyta with a nervous eye, "They have flames on them..."

One of the Horse Pokémon neighed and pawed at the ground with a hoof; Wigglytuff shivered.

"These ones are domesticated enough so that they _won't _flame you," Chimecho assured, stoking one of the Pokémon on the neck; the Ponyta nickered and pawed at the ground.

"Do I _have _to...?"

"Yes." Chimecho mounted the Pokémon with ease and smirked as she observed her boyfriend clambered ungracefully onto the other Ponyta, who looked rather miffed.

"Do you have something against riding Pokémon?" Chimecho, after Wigglytuff had _finally _gotten on correctly, gently urged the Ponyta forward; it complied.

"I just don't like it," he was gripping to the Ponyta for dear life, even though they were only moving at a walking pace. The Pokémon he was riding snorted and rolled its eyes.

"How do you keep so calm?!" he burst out, looking at Chimecho, "You hold on to it so...perfectly, it's amazing! How do you do it!?"

"It's...easy..." she sighed, shaking her head, "It's just a Ponyta..."

"It's so _cool_ how you just...hold onto it!" Wigglytuff continued, ignoring her, "You're so calm, and you just keep your cool and ride on with dig- uh..." he frowned, "Dig...Dig..."

" 'Dignity'?" Chimecho supplied.

"...that word! And you just look so...uh...ma-jes-tic! And-!"

"You're rambling!" Chimecho cut the Gijinka off; he flushed in embarrassment, muttering an apology. He focused his gaze on the Ponyta's flaming mane and whimpered, tightening his grip on the Pokémon. Chimecho sighed.

"...It's still cool. It's another reason to admire you~."

Chimecho glanced at him, a faint smile playing across her lips.

"Really? Me riding a _Pokémon_ is a reason for you to admire me?"

"Of course!~" Wigglytuff seemed to perk up, "There are so many reasons to admire you; a...pra...practical skill such as riding is obviously one!~"

"...Thanks, Wigglytuff," Chimecho blushed, once again looking towards a now-smiling Wigglytuff.

"It's a pleasure!~"

* * *

**I don't even! I could find **_**nothing **_**of interest under 'I'; this song makes me laugh, as it took me a while to remember SpongeBob is, in fact, singing about a Krabby Patty.**

**I'm actually somewhat surprised that there's no fanfics on this pairing; I've seen worse...then again, I'm relieved...(sighs)**

**~Stephano**


	10. Just Be

**I have, like, 6 songs under 'J'. Two aren't in English and the English translations are either none-existent or just...yeah. One I've already done twice, one is one I would never, ever do and the other two are the same and I've done them before..-.-**

**So...I went to the internet :D**

**J – Just Be (Styx) Absol with his sister, another Absol. (Cyrus and Ash [leigh]); a Mightyena (Syn) is mentioned**

* * *

(Absol's POV)

I pull my knees up to my chest and stare at the gravel, blinking back tears. The presence of _her _does nothing to sooth me; even her one-armed hug does nothing.

"It's not your fault," I hear her say, "You couldn't've prevented the rockslide-."

"Yes, I could have!" I turn my head to glare at her, "If I had done something-!"

"Like what?" Ashleigh's voice is challenging, and she grabs my chin to force me to look at her.

"Like anything!" I cry, "If I had done anything rather than running away, Syn would still be alive..." I fist my hands and punch the grassy ground, "I ran like a coward..."

"Everyone else ran; he just wasn't fast enough..." I glare at her.

"Don't speak like that!" I snap, "You sound like he was merely injured! Or like he lost a battle!" I stand up. "I _know _I could have sensed that damn rockslide if I'd been paying _attention _to it!"

"You can't change the past...and it's not like sensing it would have done anything," she shrugs, "You couldn't've stopped it; you can't change the world for yourself-."

"I don't care!" She tugs me back onto the ground and I add, "I hate this feeling...I _could _have done something! I _should _have done something! But, _no_! I'm too much of a coward!"

Ashleigh turns my face to her direction, narrowing her eyes.

"Like I said, _you could not have done anything. _Can't you get it!? Alone, you couldn't've done anyt-!"

"'Alone'?" I am crying now, unashamedly, "You're saying that I could have done something if someone had _helped _me!?"

"Oh, God..." she bites her lip, "That wasn't what I meant to say-."

"Then what _are _you trying to say!?" I wipe the tears from my eyes angrily, "For once in your life, be _straight _with me, Ash!"

"...Just..." she pulls at me, making me lie down, my head in her lap; she strokes my hair.

"Just...be calm, and know that it's not your fault...Do you think Syn thinks it's your fault?"

I don't respond, for I can't find an answer to that question.

"Cyrus?" Ashleigh presses, meeting my gaze. I shake my head and try to cover my tear-stained face with my hands; she pulls them away and says my name again.

"...I can't answer that," I turn my head so that I'm looking away from her.

"Yes, you can!"

"...Fine, I'll give you a maybe," I sigh, "No, scratch that, I _know _he does."

"Really? _I _know he wouldn't! And you know that too!"

"...No. He blames me...Even now."

She makes me turn to her again, shaking her head.

"Shh," she resumes stroking my hair, "He doesn't. He could never blame you, of all people. Trust me on this, Cyrus." I narrow my eyes, but I know that she's right. Deep down, I know that Syn could never blame someone...and, as Ash said, he would _never _blame me. Even if it was blatantly my fault, he would either pin the blame on something else or, in most cases, himself.

I take a deep breath and exhale shakily.

"...OK. I trust you on this."

* * *

**This went weird because, towards the end, I started listening to metal music...and it influences me...O.O It's not as good, I think...I shall improve come the next chapter!**

**~Stephano~**


	11. Killing Loneliness

**So, homework's being an arse...so, I deserve a break. I really do. I smell like chlorine...**

**K – Killing Loneliness (HIM) Darkrai and (implied) Controlling!Giratina **

**Present: Normal text**

**Past: **_**Italics**_

* * *

_I haven't been lonely since you came into my life. Messy dark hair, glittering crimson eyes, faintly sun-kissed skin...you met my gaze once, and that was all I needed to fall for you._

"Are you OK?" you stroke my hair, playing with the snowy locks and using your free hand to tug lightly at the shiny chain that connects to the shiny collar around my neck. You move the hand on my head to under my chin and tilt my head up, locking gazes with me.

"Answer...you have seemed distant lately."

"Oh, I'm fine," I smile at you, and you nod, accepting this response. You lean in and kiss me, pulling me onto your lap and breaking it, stroking my cheek. Your lips are so soft and inviting...it takes effort not to leap onto you here and now. But, alas, it is not how this relationship works. The chink of metal against metal every time I move reminds me of this. It was your lips which pulled me into this situation, where I am controlled by you. Those lips, which breathe sweet nothings and bitter lies with every breath. Your words are poisonous, something that I ignored. But, I guess this is better than drowning in loneliness, is it not?

"What are you thinking?" You ask, trailing feathery fingertips along my cheek. I shudder slightly and reply quietly,

"Oh...just about...how you saved me from despair...that's all."

"Yes," you nod again, pulling me closer. "I saved you."

_Yes...you did. You wrapped your arms around me that day, pulled me close, trapping me in your warmth. You said how much you loved me, how much you cared, how much you wanted me to be...yours. You brushed your fingers against the nape of my neck, promised so many good things, promised that you would take me away from all of...this._

You bring me back to the present with your arms, bringing be closer than before and pressing soft kisses against my neck, reminding me that this is _defiantly better _than being alone. Loneliness can go die; as long as you're here, I'm fine.

"You know..." I murmur, allowing myself to relax in your embrace. "I was so lonely...so lonely...the I met you...now I'm not anymore! Mm, I'm no longer lonely..."

"That's good," you breathe.

I hum contentedly, heart beating rapidly as you nip at the exposed flesh of my neck. I don't hear the chink of metal against metal, or the feel the faint rubbing of the collar against my neck. You fill those senses with...you.

I am no longer lonely. Isn't that nice? And, all I have to do for companionship is to obey your every word. My freedom is worth your attention, though.

I love you and, though you never say it anymore, I know you love me too. The chain is a symbol of our love.

"I love you," I murmur. You tighten your grip on me and you inhale sharply, but you say nothing. I sigh inwardly.

Maybe next time...

* * *

**I can't write tonight, lol. **

**~Stephano~**


	12. Like You

**OhGod I have to do English and Science and History and its week five and I just asdfghjkl;**

**Off to camp next week: Kangaroo Island, for a week...the longest camp I've ever been on o.o Oh I also broke my IPod but now its fixed so all is right with the world except for the fact that I have to be at school by 6am on Monday -.-**

**L – Like You (Evanescence) Plusle (male) and a dead Minun (male); twins. Minun's POV. No-Yaoi-intended.**

* * *

I curl up in front of the tree, twirling the lily between my fingers and blinking away the threatening tears. It is a gloomy day; _almost cliché_, I think to myself, _Dark skies...impending rain...cold breezes..._

I glance to the left, taking in the sight of the tall gravestone; with its engraved words and its picture of you on it...I shift, so that I can better see the picture. Your smiling face stares at me, forever frozen; you look so happy in this picture – one of the last times I ever saw you smile. You always looked so..._you _when you smiled; you were never meant to be sad. Or hurt. Or dead, for that matter.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" I say, stroking your picture, "About three years and four days, to be exact." I let out a soft, mirthless chuckle. "Yes, I've been counting the days; you know what I'm like."

I sigh and lean forward, resting my head against the cool stone and place the lily at the foot of the stone, feeling the familiar tears gather in my eyes. I blink them back, though; you always hated it when I cried.

"Why can't we be together?" I murmur, "We always have been before; what's stoping us? It must be awfully lonely there; buried under all that dirt...It must be terrible."

I shiver as the cold wind nips at the bare skin of my arms, reminding me of where I am.

"Can..." I hesitate. "...Can I join you there? Please? I'm lonely without you..." I curl next to your headstone. "It would be nice to be with you once again...I _do _miss you so. You hurt me so much when you left."

I feel inside my pocket; I brought it...good. I'm glad I didn't forget it.

"Of course, I'm no longer crying, not as much anyway; you took away my tears when you left," my voice takes on a mildly chastising tone. "That wasn't very nice of you! Leaving me tearless and lost..." I withdraw my hand from my pocket. "But, I'll forgive you, of course! I will always forgive you!"

I gasp, pain searing though my chest. I sigh, slumping against the gravestone and closing my eyes. A faint smile crosses my lips; the first smile since you left.

"I can join you now...I can go to you." my breathing is laboured. "We'll be together again...just like you always wanted, right? You..." I cough, "You said it yourself...nothing can ever separate us..."

_**What have you done?**_

Your voice fills my mind; you sound horrified. This confuses me; aren't you glad that I'm going to rejoin you?

_I want to be with you..._I think in reply; I hear you gasp, and I feel arms circle around me and pull me to something warm. I can't open my eyes; I don't want to, as I feel more content than I ever have.

_**Not like this! Oh, Lord...**_

Something presses against my forehead, then I feel like I'm being dragged, pulled along a winding path. I move a hand, and find myself grasping at a thin arm; I smile again, wider than before.

_**Well...come with me, then.**_ I tighten my grip on the arm. _**We'll be together, just like you want.**_

_But...you wanted this. _I am confused; you always said that you never wanted to be separated from me, but you're now saying something like this?

_**Sure, I wanted you here, but I didn't want you to die like this! But...it's OK.**_ The dragging has stopped, and I dare to open my eyes: there you are, in front of me, hazel eyes brimming with tears and arms around me. You pull me close, pressing soft kisses against my forehead, and I let out a sigh.

_I followed you...because I love you._

_**...I love you too, Minun...**_You hold me tighter. _**And, now **_**nothing **_**can ever, ever separate us again.**_

I close my eyes, feeling happy for the first time in three years.

* * *

**Lol, the retarded ending. Wow, its 10pm; oops. And, I tend to get carried away, as my English teacher has noticed.**

**~Stephano~**


End file.
